Once, but never again
by SHINeeApple's
Summary: Anakin Skywalker now has a 13 year old daughter who goes by Amelia Amidala because they can not know shes his daughter.Will she keep him from the dark side or will evey thing she worked for fail. revenge of the sith time period.
1. Lost love intro

I don't own star wars

Padme sits in her room thinking. It's quiet. She picks up her data pad but then puts it back down. It's been five months since she's seen her husband Anakin, who is now a full Jedi knight. And soon to be a master after him and Obi-Wan, his former mentor, return from the outer rim sieges. Every day she mourns, after the day she found out she was pregnant with her second child. Thirteen years ago when she and Anakin were married, she got pregnant with her first child Amelia Skywalker. She is now 13 . But since she's so strong with the force, master Yoda decided to move her to her first master at this young age. She goes by young Amidala. If the Jedi council were to find out Anakin was the father, he would be expelled from the Jedi order. They only know of her mother. And Anakin is to be soon signed Amelia's Jedi master. Lucky him. What Padme doesn't know is that Amelia snuck off a few hours ago after they heard the report that Anakin could be dead. Amelia took off to the outer rim sieges, ready for anything to come in her path.

Continued on chapter 2.this is my first story .next chapter will be longer.


	2. the lost daughter

Anakin and Obi-Wan are flying through the Outer Rim sieges in there speeders. One ship, out of no were, shoots at Obi Wan's wing of his ship, causing him to go out of control a little. "Hold on master" Anakin yells in his comlink. "Anakin….I have this…go on …get the Chancellor" he yells back. "Im not leaving with out you master" Anakin says shooting at a ship full of buzz droid's ready to attack there ships.

Unluckily, a few catches to Anakin' ship. Obi-Wan takes control of his ship but is running out of power. "Generals command ship dead ahead" Anakin says. "Oh I see it….this is going to be easy" Obi replies. Anakin rolls his eyes. Then something hits Anakin' ship. "Im hit" he yells."Im here master skywalker" says a familiar voice coming in the comlink. "She didn't I CANT BELIEVE SHE ….." Anakin yelled. His 13 year old daughter Amelia was in her ship shooting the buzz droid off his ship." Amelia…..grunts stop it. Your going to get us both killed" he said moving away from her sight. "Have you noticed the shields are still up" Obi-Wan reminded. "Sorry master" the other two said shooting at the shield breaking the force free. They all fly into the ship, crashing down hard into the ships floor. Obi-Wan force jumps out of his speeder, pulling his blue colored lightsaber out, slicing a few droid's in half as he rolled on the floor as Anakin took his sweet time to get out his ship. Amelia climbs out of hers; igniting her pink colored lightsaber fighting a few droid's herself. Anakin finally jumps out of his cock pit, igniting his blue lightsaber. He knocks off the rest of the droids and they all cut off there sabers. Anakin looks at Amelia who was smiling at him. Anakin frowned. "Master Skywalker and Kenobi…..I,I, …..can explain" she said. "Amelia, does Senator Amidala know you're here" Anakin asked. "Ummmmmmm" she said. "Well we have a mission to finish. Anakin you go that way. Ill contacts you if I find any thing. And Amelia…..you stay put with R-2 and wait for our signal" Obi-wan said, nodded and went into an elevator. Anakin walked up closely to Amelia and gets close to her face. He smiles and hugs her tight. "I've missed you." He said. She returned the hug. "I missed you to father. That's why I came out here. They said you were killed." She said. "Im alright." He said. She smiled. "Mommy is fine. But there is news you should know." She couldn't even finish when the ship jerked. "I have to go, but please stay foot. Well be home soon" he said, kissed her forehead and got into the elevator. She looked at R-2. " and you think im going to stand here and look stupid. Watch the ships. Ill be back soon." She said and got into an elevator. R-2 whistled and just stood there.

Padme paced around in her apartment waiting for the news of were her daughter was. Her protocol droid C-3po walked in and bowed in front of her. "They don't know were she is Ms.Padme" he said. "Im sorry milady" he said and walked off. She broke down in tears but stopped when she felt the developing baby kick in her stomach. She smiled and went into her room. "Oh home to me" she said and laid down feeling weak from all her senator meetings.

Chapter 3 soon. Please review my story and it will be longer.


	3. Amelia Skywalker

The elevator shook. Amelia bumped against the elevator wall. "What's going on" she asked herself. Then it stopped. She stood there for a moment, wondering what just happened. "Ok Amelia…..Your a smart girl….I can get my self out of this with out calling for father. I want him to know how responsible and independent I am. Im becoming a Jedi…..Soon enough" she said to her self. She grabbed her comlink and called for artoo. "Artoo, I need you to activate elevator 22174…Do you copy"

Artoo picked up his comlink and went over to the elevator control panel were he activated the elevator she was in.

The elevator shook and started up again. "Thank you" she said. She was about to put her comlink into her utility belt when she was getting messages from it and some odd signals. She held it up to her ear and found out she was connected to the room the Chancellor was locked in.

"They'll be here soon enough. That Anakin Skywalker…" but the connection cut off.

"No... she yelled. He needs my help" The elevator stopped and the doors opened up. She was greeted by a few droids. She pulled out her lightsaber and forced jumped in to the air…….

Obi-Wan walked down a quiet hallway by him self. He felt movement around him through the force. He ignited his saber and clashed his saber into what seemed to be another one. He pulled back to see the face of his former apprentice. They both smiled stupidly and turned of there sabers. "Its you" he said. "What was that all about" Anakin asked. "I thought…." "No loose wire jokes" Anakin interrupted. "Did I say anything…I didn't say anything" he answered. They found then selves arguing all the ways into the Chancellor room were he was kept locked in a chair. "Well that was easy" the two said. They walked all the way up to him.

"Chancellor" Obi-Wan greeted

"Are you alright" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku" Palpatine said The Jedi turned around to see the Sith Lord Count Dooku standing on top of the balcony. He forced jumped off and pulled out his lightsaber. The Jedi took off there cloaks and stood ready, lightsaber in hand.

Amelia ran through the hall ways using the force to locate her father and master Kenobi.

She then heard lightsabers clashing and things falling in a room right next to her. She entered to see Obi-wan under a big piece of balcony and her father and Dooku's sabers fighting back at each other. Anakin lost track when he saw Amelia up on the stairs causing Dooku to force push him into a pile of rubble. Dooku saw the girl whose Jedi robes were white instead of black and brown. "And who do we have here" he asked. Amelia…." She almost said Skywalker. "Amelia Amidala" she answered. "So your Senator Amidalas daughter are you" he said. She knew she up against a challenge. She didn't forget that he was the man that cut off her fathers arm. She pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on. "So you think you have what it takes to destroy me" he asked. "I have the courage and im not afraid of you or any sith" she said. He chuckled. Then she stormed after him. The first blow knocked her off balance. But she came back. She striked several times. Each of his blows was powerful but she kept up. Anakin watched his daughter fight. He was still weak from the throw. But he had an idea. "Melia" he called out throwing his saber to her. Now she was fighting with two sabers. Dooku couldn't believe this. "You have strength like Skywalker over there" he said. "Do I". She said quickly spinning around, folding his hands in her arms so she would have full control. She smiled and cut off his hands. His saber hit the floor and he fell to his knees. Anakin finally got up and ran over to Obi-Wan. "Good Amelia" Palpatine said. "Now kill him" he said. She turned off her lighsabers and looked at Palpatine. "No….Its not the Jedi way. He should be put in jail" she said using the force to free the Chancellor. He looked at her disappointed and said "very well". But before they knew it, Dooku was dead. His face was blue and purple. "He suffocated himself" Anakin said walking over to them with Obi-Wan on his back. Palpatine smiled. "We have to get you out of here" Anakin said and led the way.

Padme was in her kitchen cooking. She tried not to think of her lost daughter. "Padme, im sure she's fine" said Padmes sister Sabe who was in her apartment as well. "Sabe. I know, it's just that, I WISH SHE WOULD OF TOLD ME WERE SHE WAS GOING!" she raged and slammed the knife on the counter. Sabe has never seen her sister like this before. "You need to go lay down before you hurt your self…..or me" she said. "I can't sleep. Ever since Anakin left" she said. Sabe went into the kitchen and helped her out with the food. "He'll be home soon" she said calming her sister down.

Jedi Temple….

"Thank you master Kenobi" said Mace Windu, a Jedi master who was on the comlink with Obi-Wan. The transmition ended. "Found and killed Dooku, they have" said Jedi master Yoda. The Jedi council was in the middle of a meeting. "Young Amidala is with them thankfully. Senator Amidala will be happy to here she's safe" said Jedi master ki-Andi-Mundi. "She is a brave girl. Time is right to assign her to a master" Yoda said. Mace nodded. "We did promise Anakin he soon to become a master. Do you think he can handle this girl?" mace asked. "Don't forget Anakin was once like her. Maybe he could" Mundi answered. The Jedi nodded.

Next chapter soon. Hoped you liked it.


	4. Reunited

I don't own star wars

Anakin, Amelia, Obi-Wan, and the Chancellor were running down a hall way, Obi-Wan was now awake and they went through some elevator trouble but there fine now. They ran until they were surrounded by a ray shield. "How did this happen…Were smarter than this" Obi-Wan said. "I say patients" Anakin added. "Patients?" Obi-wan asked. "Yes Artoo will be along in a moment and….He'll release the ray shields" Anakin answered. At that moment, Artoo came screaming through the room smashing into a wall. "See no problem" Anakin said. Then a bunch of droids came in stopping Artoo and knocking him down. "Do you have a plan B" Obi asked. "Welllllllll" Anakin of coarse didn't think of it. "He's a lug nut" Amelia added then smiled. Anakin gave her an evil look which meant im still your father no matter were we are.

The droids took them into a room were this tall robotic looking thing stood. All he did was wheeze and cough. That was general Grievous. "AH. General Kenobi. I've been expecting you" he said sounding like some sort of broken machine. "You're ugly" Amelia budded in. Anakin's eyes widened as he heard what she just said. Grievous paid no mind and focused on Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker. I've been expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older" he said and wheezed at the end. "General Grievous, your shorter than I expected" Anakin said. Now Amelia knew were she got her sarcasm from. "Jedi scum".

"We have a job to do so both of you stop it" Obi-Wan said. The two chuckled. "Lets show him what we Skywalkers are made of" Anakin whispered in her ear. She nodded.

A young padawan boy named Shaw tin took the elevator up to Padmes apartment. He got inside and was greeted by Sabe. "Padme you have a visitor" she said. Padme came out of her room wearing a black senator dress with her hair done in a bun on each side. "Young Shaw tin" Padme greeted. "Hello Senator Amidala. Um. Amelia was found with master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. They have found the Chancellor and now Greivous has escaped. They shooed be on there way now, and when they do tell Amelia I said Hi" he said and bowed. "I will" she said and he left. Padme smiled. "I told you she was ok" Sabe said. Padme put on her black robe and got into the elevator. "Ill be back soon" she said and the elevator doors closed.

"Were home" Amelia chanted as they got of the ship at Corasant .(I spelled it wrong) They were greeted by the senators. Even Shaw tin was out there. While Anakin and Obi-Wan talked about how Anakin saved his life a bunch of times, Amelia went passed the senators and followed Shaw tin into another room. He closed the door and kissed her. She smiled. They were both 13 years of age and had a crush on each other even through love was forbidden for a Jedi. But Amelia didn't see it that way. She saw that her father was a Jedi and married so she's keeping her love life a secret as well. "Why did you run off. You sacred your mother and I thought you were dead" he said. "No time to explain.I will talk to you later ok" she said and left the room. He smiled and fiddled around with his padawan braid before he left. She left the room to see her father already had found his wife. She didn't go near them but watched from a distance.

"Anakin I was so worried about" she said

"Im alright….Seems like we've been away for a life time. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think that will ever got back from the outer rim sieges" he said going in for a kiss and she excepted. She quickly broke the kiss.

"Anakin not here" she said

"Yes here. Im tired of all this deception; I don't care if they know were married"

"Anakin don't say things like that"

"I've been away from you five long months. I've been longing for you Padme"

"Well your just going to have to wait Anakin"

He hugged her tight but then felt her trembling.

"Padme .What's wrong" he asked

"Anakin. The night we were together before you left was wonderful"

"So"

"Anakin……Im pregnant"

"You …we….were having another baby"

"Yes Anakin Yes"

"That's wonderful" he said lifting her up and spinning her around. Amelia giggled and they heard her. She smiled and walked over to her family. "Together again" Amelia said. "Always" Anakin said hugging together.

That night, Amelia sat in her room talking to Shaw tin through a hologram. She kept her door closed. Anakin and Padme were on the balcony as she brushed her hair.

"You know I hope it's a boy" she said rubbing her developing stomach.

"I really don't care" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Amelia's in her room so were alone knowing she's not coming back out" Padme said. Anakin smiled. He took the brush out of her hand and threw it down. He then kissed her passionately. The kiss grew deeper as they showed each other how much they missed one another. He lifted her up and took her into there room laying her down. She broke the kiss. "Im fat" she said. "Your still beautiful my love" he said and kissed her again. They let there desire and passion for each other consume them long into the night………


	5. authors note

Next chapter will be soon. I know I am a bad speller so don't worry about that. but next chapter will be soon some time next week or so. Make sure to tell me how well my story is going.


	6. The dream

**Disclaimer- I don't own star wars, I don't own George Lucas, I just write about it.**

Anakin tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat dripped off his forehead. He started to moan in his nightmare as it turned worse. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. His chest was covered with sweat. His beautiful wife was lying next to him sleeping as if nothing happened. He pulled back the cover, only wearing his brown sleep pants. He grabbed his robe and put it on. As he did that, you could hear the mechanical joints and sounds, move and function as he used his robotic arm. He was now used to having a steal arm that was stronger than the human flesh of his other arm. He stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Padme opened up her eyes, and that warm feeling of her husband was gone. She turned her head and he wasn't there.

Anakin went into his daughter's room, who was sound asleep. That brought back wonderful memories as her when she was a baby. He pulled the covers up to her neck as he felt a slight chill, and kissed her forehead. He smiled and was about to leave her room when he saw her data pad sitting on her night stand. He had it programmed to who ever she called on her comlink or hologramed, there name would show up on her data pad under Anakin's password. He picked it up and turned it on. The screen was pink and it had so many different settings. He went to the news setting and of coarse he Amelia and obi wan were the talk of the day. A lady showed up on the screen. "Jedi nights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a young trainer at the Jedi academy, Amelia Amidala all rescued the supreme Chancellor earlier this afternoon, After he was kidnapped. The three are hero's and Jedi night Skywalker will report to the Jedi counsel tomorrow for the granted rank of Jedi master," the news reporter said. He smiled and finally put his password in were every one she called showed up. "Shaw tin, Shaw tin, Shaw tin, Anakin, Shaw tin" he read. "Eh, hem" said someone behind him. He turned around and turned off her data pad setting it back were he found it. Padme stood at the door way. He followed his wife to there quiet sitting room were they had a water fountain that was gold and a nice view of the out side. She sat him on the couch and sat down next to him.

"You're snooping around" she said.

"No. That's not how it started" he said.

"Well then….. What's bothering you"? He was quiet for a moment.

"It was a dream"

"Bad"?

"Like the ones I used to have……"

"About your mother, before she died"? He nodded.

"Tell me"

"It was only a dream" he said getting up and walked up front some. Amelia had heard her father in her room and decided she'll snoop around her self to see what the two were talking about. She got up and went over to her door so she could hear them.

"You die in child birth" she heard him say. Her mouth dropped. "What!" she said to herself. "And the baby"? Her mother asked. "I don't know. There was to much commotion in the back ground" he said.

"Amelia...What of her?" Padme asked. "She was holding the baby, but something was out of place. She was sad. Crying. And she had her left arm cut off. By whom I don't know. A mechanical replaced it" he said. Padme looked worried. "My arm…..Gone" Amelia said to herself. She watched her mother walk over to Anakin wrapping her arms around him. He returned her hug. She didn't want to hear another word. She quickly got into her bed. (I don't want my arm to be gone. I don't want mom to die.) She thought and shut her eyes tight.

She stood in her tall body length mirror. She wore her nice white Jedi robes, with pearl colored leather straps. The strap that went over your shoulder and hung both in back and front. She put her white utility belt on and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. Her hair was curled down. She put on her white knee-high boots that went with the Jedi robes and put on her brown cloak. She sighed and left her room to see her father dressed in his black and brown Jedi robes. He put on his brown cloak and looked at his daughter. "You ready to go"? He asked and she nodded. She ran over to Padme who was wearing a brown robe that dragged on the floor with a hood in his. Her hair was also curled. "Have fun ok. Behave and just don't hurt your self" Padme said hugging her. "Ok mother" she said and went back over to her father. Anakin went over to his wife and kissed her good bye. "You behave to ok. And don't worry about me, I'll be ok" she said and returned his kiss. The two left her apartment. C-3po asked padme if she wanted some tea and she accepted.

Anakin and Amelia stood in the council's room. Jedi master Yoda was the only one in there besides Master Windu. "Anakin. Fine Jedi you are. Time is right. Assign you to Jedi master, I will" Yoda said. Anakin bowed. "Thank you master Yoda" he said. Mace looked at Amelia. "Amelia, you are a brave young woman. If you are ready, place you to be a Padawan learner, we will" Mace said. "Oh yes im ready" she said. "Then it's settled. Anakin, you are to be known as master Skywalker, master of Amelia Amidala" Mace said. The two bowed. "Thank you" they said. "We look forward on seeing you two at the grand council's party tonight. As you young ones say, it will be off the hook" Yoda joked. For once he spoke forward. Yoda liked to have fun with the kids and teens, to make them laugh. "You're funny Master Yoda" Amelia said giggling. Yoda smiled. The two left the room. "This is so cool. My own fathers my master" she said as thy walked down the hall. He smiled and they continued to walk on and talk.


	7. right from wrong

Sorry about the hold up!!!!

The party was wonderful so far. Anakin talked to other Jedi masters while Amelia chatted with some of her friends, Lena, and Castilia. "Some things wrong with you today don't you know" Lena said as they sat down at a table. 'Three beautiful woman, I see" said Yoda as he walked up to them. They smiled. He was dressed in a very fancy Jedi robe and his lightsaber was very shiny and polished. "Master Yoda, I would just like to thank you again for assigning me a master. Master Skywalker is a very talented Jedi and Im just…" he stopped her. "Amelia…. Thank you, thanking me enough you have already" he said. Lena had this weird look on her face like she was jealous or something. Yoda nodded and walked away. "So hotty Skywalker is your master now" Castilia said. "Well then I hope you have fun because I heard he was really mean and strict. He even tries to tell master Obi-Wan what to do on there missions" Lena said. Amelia rolled her eyes already knowing how he was. Don't forget he is her father. Padme walked up too her as if she was in a hurry. "Hello Senator Amidala" the two girls said. "What's up mom?" "Why cant you be more polite like your friends, but you go with what's up mom. Any way me and um…. Well can I talk to you privately" Padme asked. Amelia followed her mother into the back room. " Me and your father are leaving , its getting late and we want to get some time alone before you get home so don't stay out so late" Padme said and left. A sneaky smile grew across her face. She remembered Lena inviting her to a late night get together in the temple, but knew her father wasn't going to approve. But then thought what harm it would cause.

Anakin and Padme entered the apartment and were greeted by C-3PO. "Oh, Master Ani and Miss Padme. It's nice to see you" he said. They smiled and went in to there bedroom throwing them selves on the bed. "Today's been a busy day" he said trying to snuggle close to his wife but she quickly rolled away and stood up. "Im sorry Ani, but I have a lot on my mind and I just want to take a shower and sleep" she said and kissed him softly. He sighed and closed his eyes. The dream he had the night before replayed in his head and he quickly opened his eyes. He couldn't imagine loosing her. Before he knew it, she was waking him up. He must have fallen asleep in his Jedi robes. Her hair smelled like sweet strawberries. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

Amelia and her friends including Shaw Tin entered the temples secret meeting room were two other padawans waited. Amelia always thought they were weird. There robes were always all dark black and the girl, Medusa always wore black lip stick. The boy Carlo was always mad about something. They handed Lena a weird crystal and said don't let the masters see that. Amelia then realized they gave her Giperkeen. A very powerful crystal to make lightsabers. The only problem was that this was more powerful than any ordinary lightsaber crystal. A lot more powerful and she knew it was cheating and they were only to use the special lightsaber they were given for there age level. It was stronger than master Yodas lightsaber. "Hey what do you think your doing? That's cheating" Amelia confronted. "So. I think it's pretty cool. Plus I need something a little more….up to date" Lena said. Medusa dug in her cloak and grabbed another holding it out for Amelia. "Go ahead. Who's going to find out any way" Shaw Tin said. "I cant it's not right" Amelia said. "What are you scared. Trust me on this as your friend" Lena said. Amelia took one last look at the Giperkeen and quickly snatched it putting it in her utility belt. Lena smiled. Amelia felt like a criminal now.

She entered her house not a bit late to see her father in the den reading a news letter on his data pad with a gold ball floating above his head. "Dad there's something over your head" she said. "Im sharpening my senses. Reading and Jedi force together makes my senses stronger. You could do it to if you weren't always on the move" Anakin explained. Amelia barely smiled and tried to scurry into her room until she felt like she was being held by something. She couldn't move realizing her father was using the force on her. He was still reading. "Were are you going in such a hurry" he asked. "Ummmmmmm……I love you?" was all she could say. He smiled and let her loose. "Teens" he sighed.


	8. Senator meeting

"Senator Amidala….This doesn't make any sense. I don't believe this" yells a very angry senator Bocar Lamar at a senator meeting. "Now, now. It isn't that serious. If she says one of the padawan students is holding a very powerful crystal…..We need to find out whom. Matter of fact, Senator Amidala, who told you?" Senator Palpatine asked with a concerned look. "My daughter, I found it in her room" she answered. "Ah yes. Your daughter Amelia Amidala. A padawan in training" Palpatine announced. "How do we

Know she isn't the one who passed out the Giperkeen. She's already a menace" Bocar yells. "How dare you say something about my daughter? She wouldn't and couldn't. I swear to you" Padme argued. "Senator Amidala. From our aknowledgement, she had it in her room. Until we find out evidence that she didn't bring it to the temple, you are proved wrong and she will be put out of the padawan academy until she is proved wrong. Were sorry" said Senator Samnia Jahool standing up from her seat. Tears formed in Padmes eyes.

Anakin walked into Senator Palpatines office a while later, had just been through a crying session with Padme. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?" Anakin asked. "Ah Anakin, how are you. I suppose you heard the news of your padawan being placed on probation" he said. "Yes I have. I will fight for her. She's done nothing wrong. I know it" Anakin said. Palpatine stood up from his chair and walked over to Anakin. "I sense your have strong feelings for this girl. She's just a girl Anakin. Don't fall into her tricks" Palpatine said. Anakin looked at him. "What do you mean" Anakin asked. "Anakin. That girl reminds me a lot like you. She'll try to win you over. She's longing for a father and I believe she wants you to be hers" he said. Anakin turned is head. There was something going on with Palpatine but he couldn't put his mechanical finger on it. Anakin's comlink started beeping. He picked it up a turned it on. "Anakin we need you to report to the counsel chamber" said Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It's been a while master" Anakin said. Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll be down shortly" he said and turned it off. Palpatine gave off this weird smile. Anakin was happy to be leaving…

A while later…..

Padme stared at herself in the mirror. "Im huge" she sighed. She heard the footsteps of her husbands boots, come into the room. She quickly ran up to him and he invited her into his arms. "Oh Anakin" she sighed. "I couldn't imagine a life with out you" she said. He hugged her tighter. They were both extremely tired and only wanted each other at that moment. There love was so strong. Anakin looked into her eyes. "Padme, I love you" he said before bringing her into a passionate kiss, one that never ended. Even when they brought there selves to the bed.

Amelia groaned and yelled out side her bedroom door "you little freaks!!!!". The door slid closed and she through her self on her bed. She hated it when she was in the house every time they made love but stuck to the fact that her father was never home and could only be if he was able to sneak away from the Jedi Counsel, which was very rare. All though she couldn't hear them, weird thoughts of them ran through her mind. She cleared her mind and laid down onto her bed. "My life sucks" she groaned…..

Sorry…. Don't get enough time on the computer so I right as much as I can so next chapter will be soon….don't know how soon but soon.


	9. I Wont leave you

"Anakin Skywalker. Im assigning you and Master Kenobi on a very important mission.

There has been an attack on the planet Naboo. Senator Amidala's home planet. We are

Informed that General Grievous has returned and is setting some odd plan. I want you too

on Naboo and find out what he's planning" Senator Palpatine announced. Obi-Wan

bowed, unlike Anakin. "Chancellor, how long will this take" Anakin asked. "Why young

Jedi? Are you expecting something" Palpatine asked. Anakin paused wondering what he

meant. "No Senator…I was just curious" he said. Palpatine grinned. "Hopefully no

longer than four months" he answered. Anakin's heart sank as he lowered his head. "Is

there something wrong Master Skywalker" Ki Andi Mundi asked. Anakin was too busy

thinking about leaving his family again, he didn't hear. "Skywalker!" he yelled. Anakin

looked up. "Sorry Master" he said. "Dismissed" Palpatine announced. Obi-wan stopped

Anakin before he walked off into thin air. "Anakin? What is wrong with that mind of

yours. Disrespecting a Master? Have you lost your mind?" he raged. Anakin gave him

that look as if he was still his apprentice. "No matter what Anakin, we have an important

job too do. What ever is bothering you can wait four months" he said and walked off.

Anakin hurried to Padmes apartment, hoping to tell her the awful news.

"No Anakin this cant be happening. You can't go, not again. You just got home from

the Outer Rim and I couldn't bare to be alone for four months" she begged him too stay.

"Padme……I have too go. If I don't, the Chancellor will expect something wrong. Oh

how much I want to stay" he said. "Anakin….the baby what about the baby" she said.

He'd totally forget for the time being. He remembered the awful dream he had. He

couldn't leave. If something was too happen, he wouldn't forgive himself. Tears streamed down her face. "I won't leave you Padme. I won't. "He said holding her close to him tight. "Anakin im scared" she said. "I know my love, I am too" he said.

Sorry, short chapter im in bit of a hurry. please review. next chapter soon some time.


	10. Sith!

**Sorry it took me so long to up date. Now Amelia and Anakin have a fight and stuff. The story is getting heated soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin ran down the Jedi temples hall way hoping he could talk privately to Yoda. The double door slid open and Yoda sat in his chair staring off into space. "Master Yoda" Anakin said softly. He looked up. "Anakin…come...sit" he said. "What seems to be the problem young Jedi" he asked. Anakin sighed. "I can't go fight. I just cant" Anakin said. "What's the problem, understand I do not" Yoda said. "Master Yoda im saying this and wish not to explain" Anakin said. Yoda nodded. "Then Master Skywalker, replaced you will be for the mission, end of conversation" Yoda said. Anakin stood up and bowed. "Thank you Master" he said and walked away. Yoda set his three fingers on his chin and rubbed it. He sensed some thing was wrong, very wrong.

Amelia stood in the kitchen and sighed. She walked on to the veranda and watched the ships fly around like an invisible street in the sky. She shook her head. "I heard" said a voice from behind. She turned around. "Im sorry…I don't know how you got caught. Medusa never does...You should turn her in" Shaw Tin said. "Who let you in" Amelia asked with out turning around. "That weird cyborg gold droid with that proper language" he said. "His name is C-3PO, and he's very nice. My father built him when he was a kid" she said. Shaw Tin stood next to her. " Your father?" he asked. She paused. " I didn't know your father ever existed. All we know was that your mother was so desperate for a child, she check in with a medical droid and agreed a sperm donation from a handsome man some were in Tatooine" he said. "Yeah that's right…he sent us Threepeeo as a gift" she said not even looking at him. "But last time I checked. Master Skywalker told me he built that droid. Every one knows that…what's going on?" he asked. "So I lied…my father didn't build him…er…any not at all" she said. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then" he turned and Anakin stood three feet from him holding Padme's Data pad. "Master Skywalker" he said in surprise. Anakin looked up." Shaw Tin…what are you doing here" he asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question" Shaw Tin said. "Shaw Tin I think its time for you to leave" Anakin said. Shaw Tin bowed. "Forgive me Master" he said and left. Anakin stared at his daughter. "Amelia…what have I told you about letting these people in" he growled. "Dad I didn't 3PO did" Amelia said. "Do you know what can happen? He could go to the council and tell them I was here. I'll be expelled from the Jedi order!" he yelled. "Know he wont, I know he won't"she begged. "No you don't…I don't want you around him ever again. Do you understand? First your caught with Giperkeen and now this" Anakin roared. "You can't tell me that you Sith!" she yelled. With out a second to go by, he went across her face with his flesh hand, almost knocking her clear off her feet. Out here in this galaxy, Sith was a word know Jedi could say. It was like a child cussing at there parents…but worse. If a Jedi was to be caught using the word Sith as a negative language they would be removed from the Jedi order. Besides the fact that Sith also means the opposite of the Jedi, the evil, it can not be used toward another Jedi. The meaning "he is a powerful Sith" is fine in that topic, but "you're a Sith, or you dumb piece of Sith" is wrong for a Jedi to sat to another.

Tears streamed down her face. "Don't you ever say that word around my presence or any ones for that matter? You know better. You could get in a world of trouble if used the wrong way" Anakin yelled. "Im sorry" she cried. "But don't hit me no more" she cried. Anakin felt his anger began to leave. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face deep in his cloak. "Im sorry too" he said and let her cry.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Next chapter soon.


	11. Worrried Jedi

Anakin laded in his and Padme's bed, thinking about what could happen, what could go wrong. Padme entered the room in her long,

floor length green silk sleep gown. "Why don't you get ready for bed" she asked him. He turned his head to look at her. "Amelia's

changing" he said. "She's growing up Anakin, and you just have to except that" she sat down on the bed and rested her hand on his

stomach. "There having another Master join the mission with Obi-Wan, and I know he's going to continue to question me and the Jedi

about me not going" he said putting his flesh hand over his face. "Anakin…We can't tell them about us" she said. He sat up. "I know

that" he answered, suddenly getting angry. "Anakin what's wrong?" he stood up and walked over to there bed room door. "Nothing…

nothing at all" he said and left the room. Padme felt the kicking of the baby in her stomach and smiled, only wanting to think of a life

without all this trouble with the Jedi.

Amelia ran through the Jedi temple, hoping to speak to a Jedi, any Jedi, she didn't care at the moment, luckily, Masters Shak Ti and Kit

Fisto were standing in the main hallways talking. "Master Shak Ti…I need to talk to you" she said panicky. She looked at the young Jedi.

"Very well then" she said. Leaving Kit Fisto, the two walked over to some chairs and sat down. "What seems to be the problem Amelia"

Shak Ti asked. "I'm asking you kindly to please talk to Master Windu into letting me back in to the academy" she begged. "Amelia, the

senate has all ready agreed that you'd be put out until it is proved that you didn't pass out the Giperkeen. The counsel has agreed with

the senate so there for I can't do a thing" she explained. "But please…please believe me, I didn't do it. Medu…." Amelia paused. "What

are you trying to tell me" Shak Ti asked. "Medusa did it. She gave one to all the padawans, including me…I shouldn't have taken it but I

did" she confessed. Shak Ti looked at her hard. "If you are speaking the truth, this will have to be announced" she said. "Thank you

Master Shak Ti" Amelia stood u and bowed. The women split from each other and Amelia hoped for the best.

**Its been a long time since i last updated. cant promise next chapter will be soon.**


	12. authors note 2

**Sorry, only an autors note.**

**So so sorry, I haven't updated in MONTHS. I'll be getting a new cpu soon so I'll continue the story. I haven't forgotten******


	13. Lost Jedi, Gained Sith

**Okay…It's been like 50 thousand years since I've updated which is really sad and I apologize for keeping you waiting**

** for the story but once again I'm going to say I'll try to update sooner. Okay so I left off on were Anakin told the council**

** he couldn't go on the mission with Obi-Wan and they agreed they find a replacement. Amelia tells Master Shak Ti about **

**the Giperkeen and she agrees to talk to Medusa about the situation. Next, Obi-Wan leaves to go fight in the war while **

**Shaw Tin continues to investigate the whole Anakin inside Senator Amidala's apartment. So I hope you enjoy.**

It wasn't long before the news about Medusa passing around the Giperkeen spread through the holo net news and the Jedi

temple. Master Windu was furious and immediately called Medusa to the council as soon as he heard.

"Is this true?" he asked her. Medusa stood in the middle of glairing eyes and evil faces. Yoda sat back in his chair and folded

his hands on his lap. Medusa shook her head.

"So you're telling me that young Amelia Amidala's lying and you're absolutely telling the truth?" Master Kit Fisto said. Medusa

once again couldn't find words.

"You do realize is we catch you in a lie, you will immediately be expelled from the Jedi order," Mace said. Medusa sighed.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but I had nothing to do with the Giperkeen found with Amelia. She's obviously lying and is trying to get

me expelled from the Jedi order," Medusa answered quickly.

"Or trying to get expelled are you," Yoda added. Medusa's eyes widened.

"Master I've been for over eight hundred years young one. Seen I have, students not wanting the job of a Jedi no longer,

yes have I. You, that padawan maybe," Yoda said. Medusa didn't say anything.

"Is Master Yoda right? Do you not want the responsibility of being a Jedi any longer? Do you want to leave since your

training isn't complete? If this is true, please say something so we can decide your fate here and now," Master Windu said,

his brown eyes burning into Medusa's like lightsabers.

"Master. I do not want to be a Jedi no longer. I wish to not explain," she said. Yoda sighed and lowered his head.

"Then settled it is. Jedi no longer are you," he said.

"Pack your belongings and report back to the council immediately. You will be sent to a special camp for padawans like you,"

Mace said and sat back in his seat.

"Camp? What kind of camp?" Medusa asked. Yoda looked at Mace.

"Like Yoda said before. I lot of young padawans have left the Jedi order before. Maybe thousands. But you were all taken

from your parents at birth and your parents sworn you'd stay put in the Jedi order till your death. We were your guardians

until five minutes ago. Since you have chosen to leave you will be sent to a Nabooian camp, located in the planet Naboo. The

camp is made specifically for young Jedi like you who've chose to leave the order. There you will remain until you forget the

ways of the force or die. There you will not be able to use any of your Jedi abilities. The camp is surrounded in these types of

fields and it will reject any kind of Jedi power you'll try to use. Most padawans loose there ability with the force, others stay

till death," Mace explained. Medusa couldn't believe her ears. She already thought of the Jedi order o being a prison and to

now find out that she'll be sent to another prison. She couldn't do this.

"The camp, very beautiful it is. Luxury fills the castle like building. You all get treated the same. Royalty I may say," Yoda said.

Medusa shook her head.

'How can you send us to such a horrible place? Not being able to use the force. What kind of life is that! I'm a Jedi. You can't

take that from me," she growled. Mace grew angry.

"A Jedi you aren't and never will be. Remember you took it upon yourself to leave the order and now there's no going back

since you brought Giperkeen into the temple. You have no choice but to leave immediately!" Mace yelled.

"Sith spit!!" Medusa growled and took off running out of the council chambers.

"Get her. Don't let her out of your sight!!" Yoda yelled. The council members took action. Obi-Wan, who sat quietly in his seat

during this whole ordeal stood up and confronted Master Yoda.

"Master is there really a such place?" OBI-Wan asked.

"Well there surely is. You know, if Anakin were not to become a Jedi, an order it would have been to send him there," Yoda

said as he climbed down from his chair and grabbed his cane.

"What? He would have been taken away from his mother to be sent to a camp?" Obi-Wan said with anger I his voice.

"Have nothing to worry about. Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi Master and always be, he will," Yoda said before leaving Ob-wan to

himself. He stood there thinking how they could do that. It was so wrong. When he met Anakin, all he wanted was to free

himself and his mother from owner ship of that ugly flying bug thing, Watto. But if Qui-Gon hadn't believed in Anakin to

become a Jedi, he would have been sent to a Nabooian camp, were he would have remained until now. Only because he

was strong with the force. How would that be fair to his mother? How would that be fair to him? Obi-Wan shook the thought

from his head and thought about what Yoda said. Anakin is a Jedi now, and that's all that mattered.

Medusa ran through the Jedi temple being chased by as many as thirty Jedi. Some jumped at her knocking her clear off her

feet. She'd push them off and used her lightsaber as a shield, cutting off anything that came in her path. Most of them were

heads. Jedi came from every were and she used her lightsaber better that she ever had. Killing over twenty Jedi, Medusa

felt like she had more power than the chosen one him self. Jedi charged and she swung her blade about doing every thing

she could to save her self. Yoda slowly made his way to the scene acting like he didn't see what was going on. Obi-Wan

stood behind in utter shock.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"If not sent to camp, expelled padawans, faced with then turning to the dark side we will be," he pointed to Medusa who

stood in the middle of raging Jedi.

"I'll kill you all!!" she roared. Yoda dropped his cane and pulled his lightsaber from inside his cloak.

"A Sith she may become," Yoda said and force jumped into the air. The surrounding Jedi moved away as Yoda and Medusa's

lightsabers clashed in a fierce battle between life and death. Obi-Wan disappeared behind a large pillar and pulled out his

comlink.

"Anakin. Anakin it's me. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin are you there," he said into his comlink. He got nothing but it wasn't long

after when he heard a loud male grunt and the sound of another lightsaber filling the temple. He came from around the pillar

and there, Anakin and Yoda fought together to kill Medusa. He watched Anakin Flip into the air and land behind Medusa who

had unexpectantly turned around quickly and cut off Anakin's mechanical arm. Anakin groaned loudly and some how

managed to fight with his other hand. Obi-Wan thought it was time to come in. Lightsaber on and in hand he ran into the

fight. Medusa force pushed Anakin into Obi-Wan, knocking them down. Anakin's light saber slid across the floor and stopped

at Medusa's feet. She smiled.

"Thank You Master Jedi," she said calling the blade into her hand and fought with both blades. Yoda continued to fight her off

as the other two struggled to get up. Obi-Wan jumped back into the fight as Anakin stared at his missing arm.

"My wife's going to kill me," he said to himself. Then he heard Medusa scream. Yoda tumbled across the floor and Obi-Wan

managed to get hurt. Medusa screamed again as she held her wrist. There was no hand attached to it. Amelia stood three

feet from her, her lightsaber in her hand.

"I'll kill you Amidala!!" Medusa growled. Amelia grabbed Medusa by her throat.

"Amelia NOOO!!" Anakin yelled. Medusa smiled and let out a bolt of lightning through out her body. Amelia's body shook and

shivered as she was being electrocuted. Medusa continued to laugh.

"Let her go sith!!" Anakin charged at her. The lightning left Amelia and went straight for Anakin. Amelia collapsed to the floor

in pain, unable to move. All she could do was watch her father being hurt. Blue sparks lit the temple as the bolts went

through Anakin wildly. Then, she remembered nothing because she blacked out.

**I hope that was good. That was the longest I've ever typed. Please review. The next chapter will be even better. )**


	14. Secrets Out

Heres chapter fourteen

**Heres chapter fourteen. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

She heard the faint sounds of her mother's sobs. Amelia opened her eyes to find she was lying on a medical bed in a medical

room. Next to her was her father who seemed to be out cold. She tried to move, but felt like a huge Bantha sat on her,

crushing every bone in her body. She was hooked to a monitor which read her process. Her heart rate seemed to be normal

and she started to feel her arms again. She reached out from under the white sheet that covered her, and laid her hand on

Anakin's forehead.

"Oh daddy," she sighed. She heard her mother again.

"Mom!?" Amelia called. A medical droid rushed in and her mother right behind it.

"Oh Amelia. Are you alright?" Padme asked as she gathered her daughter in her arms.

"I'm fine mother, really," she assured. Padme smiled.

"I'm just glad…" she stopped when she noticed her husband in the bed next to Amelia.

"Ani," was all that escaped her lips.

"Anakin!!" she screamed and collapsed. And that was all it took for word to spread. Patients and droids stared as one of

Coruscants senators cried for a Jedi Master. The chosen one. Amelia lowered her head and happened to see Obi-wan staring

through the room hallway window when she finally looked back up. He was smiling in a way she'd never seen him smile. He

knew all along. He knew it. Amelia climbed out of the bed, unaware of her condition; she collapsed from exhaustion next to

her mother.

"Oh is he alright?" Padme asked when she was able to control her tears. The medical droid looked at her, or at least she

thought is was. It made no facial expressions.

"He's fine. He suffers from only a missing arm, horrible electrocution, lots of scars and bruises and some broken ribs," the

droid informed. Padme dried her eyes.

"He's fine mother. This is daddy were talking about. The chosen one mother. He's been hurt worse," Amelia said.

"Far worse," they heard his weak voice. Padme shot to her feet and climbed into the bed next to her husband. Her lips

crashed against his in a passionate kiss. He quickly pulled away.

"Love…Angel?? What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned her head to the window. Holo net already had there cameras in hand. Jedi stood out side the hallway window in

shock.

"They know Ani…they all know," Padme sobbed and leaned against his chest, forgetting he had a broken rib. He hissed in

pain and she quickly shot up.

"Anakin!! I'm sorry…I, I didn't mean to hurt you love. I…" she put his index finger to her lips.

"It doesn't even hurt," he said, wiping away her tears.

"Yes it does Ani. I love you so much you and our daughter," she said.

"And our baby," he added. Amelia smiled.

"That reminds me. Anakin…were having twins," she announced.

"Congratulations," the medical droid said.

"Twins? Were having two babies? This is the best day of my life," Anakin said. Padme giggled.

"Your arm gets taken off for the second time and this is the best day of your life? You're sick Anakin Skywalker… but that's

why I love you so much. I love you for who you are my love," she said. Anakin smiled. Amelia joined her parents on the bed.

"Well, you know we won't be able to make it out of this place alive. By now, every one in the galaxy may know. What are we

going to do?" Amelia asked. Anakin sat up a little with his wife's help.

"Our daughters' right. Oh this is my fault. I couldn't help myself though. When I saw you here hurt, I forgot about our secret

and followed my heart to make sure you were okay. You'll get expelled from the order and it'll all be my fault," Padme said

sadly. Anakin shook his head.

"So what if I'm expelled. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. You're more important to me than my job. I'll choose you over

being a Jedi any day, and that's the truth," Anakin said. Padme cuddled softly against his chest.

"Don't worry. Every thing is going to be fine.."

two weeks later

It didn't take long before Anakin was up and ready again. He was ordered to meet with the council as soon as he came back

from recovery. The council chambers looked a lot different since the last time he were there. Ten of the council members

were killed by Medusa two weeks ago. She herself had managed to escape. Master Yoda just hoped she were captured and

killed before found and trained by a Sith. He sat in his council chair as always meditating. He then heard the sounds of

Anakin's boots enter the room.

"Master Yoda." Anakin said. Yoda looked up.

"Skywalker. We need to talk to you," Mace said sending chills down Anakin's spine.

**Do you thonk the coucil should let Anakin continue as a Jedi or should he be expelled.you tell me what you think so i can go on to chapter 15.**


	15. The truth about Giperkeen

**Sorry. It's been I while since I have updated. The next part is going to be good so keep reading. Also, thanks for all your**

** reviews. I appreciate the time you guys take to tell me how I'm doing so far, so please keep reviewing. **

Padme hated a lot of things in life, but what she hated the most was waiting for the worst. Anakin had been at the Jedi

temple for hours ever since they called him up there for an emergency meeting. She'd been standing at the front entrance to

her apartment since, waiting for his return. She knew exactly what the meeting was about. It didn't take long for the news

to spread about their love. The council members heard seconds after the news was released on the Holo Net. She had no

clue what the council was going to do now. Would they get rid of the Chosen One because he had a family of his own, or

see Anakin's side and let him remain a Jedi? Her questions remained unanswered and this worried her.

"Mother?" Amelia said sleepily as she walked out of her room. She was dressed in her pajamas. She must of heard her

mothers sobs.

"Go to bed Amelia, I'm fine. I promise," Padme assured. Amelia looked around the sitting room.

"Father isn't home…is he?" she asked. Padme played with the straps that tide over her swollen belly to her night gown.

"He'll be home soon. He's just really busy." Amelia sighed and turned back towards her room. Padme didn't move. Amelia

couldn't even tell is she were breathing. She continued to her room and was greeted by C-3PO. He pushed his gold arms out

as far as they would go and pushed Amelia silently into her room. Padme noticed a gold glimpse before the door slid closed.

She shrugged.

"3PO!!" Amelia almost yelled.

"Sorry mistress but I have urgent news and I don't know if Mrs. Padme is stable enough to hear it." Amelia stepped back a

little.

"What is it? You can tell me. I'm stable enough to hear it," she said.

"Well I suppose. News has spread that there has been an attack on the Jedi Temple. Some of the Jedi were capture and

taken to another planet, including Master Anakin. He was caught of guard and lost a fight with a Sith Lord with a double

bladed lightsaber. I'm starting to think that he was released from the medical center a little too early. He shouldn't have lost

that easily," he explained.

"Even the chosen one can't win every fight. Have a feeling this is all Medusa's doing. Do you know anything else about the

capture?" she asked.

"Well, the Sith lord took them a shuttle located somewhere near Tatooine. The shuttle takes up a lot of space. It's really big,

kind of scary I suppose. That's all I know. I'm afraid to tell your mother. I don't know how she will handle this sudden news."

Amelia went across the room to pick up her Jedi robes.

"Sorry 3PO, but as a Jedi, I have to go help them. It's my duty." She said while tossing away her night gown.

"But mistress, you could get hurt. Possibly killed, then that would be twice the news I'd have to tell your mother. I might just

blow my circuits with all that information. Oh what am I going to do! I need to tell her about your death!" Amelia reached out

to 3PO and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Calm down droid. I'm not dead yet and I doubt I will be anytime soon. I'm a Skywalker and I'm pretty sure I can take

Medusa alright so just lay low. If mom asks were I'm at in the morning, tell her I'm still sleeping. I was up all night crying or

something. I should be back s soon as the job is done alright. I trust you 3PO," she said wile hooking her lightsaber to her

utility belt.

"I'll try my best milady. Please be careful. I may not be human but something tells me I'll be sad if something were to happen

to you," he said. She smiled and kissed the droids golden cheek. She wondered what his face expression would be if he

could actually move his face.

She opened up her room window and looked out. Below she could see what she saw daily. Heavy traffic, flashing lights,

speed races in the middle of Coruscant. There were so many buildings. But only one building stood out. The Jedi Temple. Only

because of the cloud of black smoke coming out of the building. Amelia thought about her father immediately and that only

made her angry. How could Medusa do such a thing? Amelia shook the thought away and climbed out o the window. She

hung onto what she could until she got to the ship port on the side of the Senatorial apartment. That's were she kept her

and her fathers Star ship. Including her mother's ship. She crept around the ships to stay hidden from the security cameras.

She climbed into her blue and Silver Star ship and started the engine. She turned her comlink on hoping that she would get

contacted by other Jedi. She got nothing at that moment. She sighed deeply and took off into the cold night.

Anakin woke up to the sound of dripping water. He opened his eyes and saw darkness around him. He was sitting up

against what felt like a lumpy cold wall and underneath him; he felt water at least to his waist. It would probably be at his

ankles if he were standing which he soon tries to do. He quickly fell back against the wall when he felt the worst pain he had

ever felt in his side. He groaned loudly and placed his hand on his side. He felt knot. He didn't know what it was, but he

knew it hurt like hell itself. The water was cold and smelly…and lumpy. Once again, he attempted to sand up. He grabbed the

wall for support and slowly made his way onto his feet. Using the force, he tried using his healing power to take away some

of the pain in his side. Luckily, it worked. There was only a pinch feeling left now and then that he could handle. The only

thing with his healing power…he only knew how to use it on him self. He was still trying to master the technique he learned

from master Yoda some time back. It was more complicated than it seemed. The only problem Anakin had now was that he

couldn't see. The room was dark and had no clue of were he was. He put his hands on the cold wall and felt around the

room for a door. He couldn't feel one. He took another step and felt something alive under his boot. It squealed and Anakin

could hear the water splash around the room.

"Don't you people watch were your going," it yelled. It sounded human, but Anakin doubted it was.

"I'm sorry…you," he squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure ahead of him. The thing moved closer.

"I'm Mael and you must be that new kid," the creature said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he introduced.

"Ah yes, the Chosen One right? I've heard a lot about you and let me tell you this, you are not a lucky man at this moment,"

Mael explained.

"Are you going to eat me?" Anakin asked. Mael turned to him. "Just had to ask."

"No; what I meant was I heard a lot about you since I've been here and there's some plan to have you killed by some siths

named Medusa and Sidious," Mael explained.

"Likely, we've been searching for Sidious for years and finally he's found himself another apprentice. He only wants me dead

because I killed his last apprentice Count Dooku. He was no good," Anakin explained as he took off his boot and turned it

upside down. Water rushed out.

"What are you in for?" he asked. Mael didn't respond right away.

"Though you can not see me, you probably already know I'm not human. I'm a Giperkeen," he said. Anakin cocked an

eyebrow.

"But Giperkeen are powerful crystals that are illegal in the Jedi order. There used to replace old lightsaber crystals for a

stronger weapon," he explained.

"But where do you think the Giperkeen comes from? It comes from us, our kind. We produce the crystals. We loose one of

our fangs every three years. After three days, the fang slowly stars to crystallize. The forth day it is pure powerful crystal

that can be use for all sorts of things. But the Jedi's weapons are what they are usually used for. We collect the crystal and

keep it until someone comes to buy one," Mael explained.

"So you sell them?"

"What else would we do with them we have no use for them. Where we come from, money is big. We Giperkeen make a lot

of it these days." Anakin nodded.

"Medusa took me hostage after I failed to give her more of the crystals. She had no money and couldn't get past our security

guards when she tried to still some. So she took me and threatened to kill me if I didn't tell her the code to open the

Giperkeen safe which is guarded by two-hundred of our kind. The safe takes up a fourth of our planet. I'd rather die before

I'd tell her."

"You won't die. Not while I'm around. I'm going to get us out of here," Anakin said.

"But how, this place is heavily guarded. Not even you can get past them."

Anakin shook his head.

"Just do as I say and follow my moves. I found a door under the water when I stepped on your…"

"Tail, one of my tails."

"Yeah…your tail. Well then what do you say? I'm pretty sure with both of us; we can get out of here." Mael nodded.

"I'm in." Anakin looked down under his feet and felt the sudden presence of his daughter. She was here and the force was

with her strongly.


	16. Not the woman he buried

**_The_** building was exactly as Mael explained heavily guarded. After locating the planet Medusa took the Jedi too, Amelia took

it upon herself to travel there with out a Master or any help. The planet wasn't one of the planets you would hear on Holo

Net

every day like Coruscant or Alderaan. She repeated the name of the planet so she wouldn't forget the name.

"Suhsaruh," she repeated to herself. This place reminded her of Coruscant only this place was Senator free. It wasn't as

busy and not as up to date, but she sure did like it. She landed her ship behind of an abandoned building. She shouldn't

have.

"Hey, young Jedi, You mind coming over here for a minute." She turned to see a woman shrouded in a black cloak standing in

the ally. Amelia stared at her.

"I'm not sure I should," she answered.

"It's all right; I just need you to deliver a message to the Jedi order. Can you handle that?" the woman asked. Amelia

stepped up to the woman. Even if the woman was some sort of killer, she always had the force to guide her the right way.

"I can handle that. Who's the message for?" Amelia asked. The lady pulled the cloak over her face so she couldn't be seen.

She pulled a gold envelope out of the pocket of her cloak and handed it to Amelia.

"I need you to deliver this note to Master Anakin Skywalker. It's very important," the woman explained.

"May I ask who you are?" Amelia was only curious to whom was giving her father such an important letter.

"It's best if I stay anonymous. I don't want him to worry or anything," she explained. Amelia studied the envelope. It had no

writing on it. It was just plain.

"Just to say that I am very close to this Jedi you are writing too. I'm his daughter." she had said to much. No one was

supposed to know, but the woman seemed so familiar in a way.

"Amelia Skywalker? Amelia, I can't believe it's you," the woman said almost excited.

"You know my real name? But how, know one knows my secret. Not even the order!" Amelia exclaimed. The woman sighed

and pulled the hood off of her head. Though she had never met her, Amelia knew exactly who it was.

"Grandma?" Amelia asked in shock. The woman nodded. "But I thought you were killed by Tuskan Raiders before I was

born?"

"Amelia, I have a secret that you must not know and that is why I had to fake my death. The woman your father buried was

not me. He must not know I'm alive!" Amelia stepped back.

"Why not? Ever since your death or faked death, my father had been searching for more power. Power that not even Master

Yoda has discovered all because he felt he wasn't strong enough to save you. Not to long ago, he had a dream just as he

did before you died or didn't die or whatever. He had a dream that my mother was going to die in child birth and I afraid he's

going to take this more power thing a little too far. Now that I know you're not dead, you can see him and make every thing

all right grandma," she explained. Shmi laid a hand on her granddaughters shoulder.

"I wish I could do that but I can't. I can't turn my back on my master now. I'm in too deep. All I need you to do is to deliver

this letter to your father. Can you do that?"

Amelia couldn't stare at her grandmother's face any longer. She wasn't the woman Anakin explained her to be. Not at all.

She didn't look like a slave. She looked more like the queen of Naboo with the beautiful gown she wore. She didn't have that

loving mother smile he said she had. It was cold and Amelia hated looking at her face. How did Shmi know Amelia was going

to be here? She had to of been working for some one close to Medusa. Not to close, other wise she would have known

Anakin was being held prisoner on this planet. Amelia held the envelope close to her chest.

"I don't know who you work for now, but I will make sure my father receives this." Amelia took one last look at her before

she left the ally for good. Shmi smiled.

"Bingo, we have her." She pulled out her comlink and typed in a code. A holographic image of Senator Palpatine displayed.

"Master, Amelia Skywalker has rived here on Suhsaruh. She's on her way to the capital building," Shmi told him.

"Good work Shmi. I'll make sure to tell General Moinian about your good work," Palpatine assured. Shmi nodded. The

hologram mage faded and she stuck the device in her cloak pocket.

"I'm so sorry," she said before she hopped on an air scooter not parked too far from Amelia's star ship.

_**Mael**_ paced around the wet dungeon. Anakin was having trouble trying to open the door he found under the water. He

tugged on the handle but the door was shut tight.

"Hmmm."

"Hmm what?" Mael asked. Anakin was on his hands and knees. He was drenched from head to toe. He felt twenty times

heavier than usual.

"It won't come open," he complained.

"Well, that's the point I mean, why would they put a door in here that can be easily opened by prisoners, especially Jedi?"

Mael asked Anakin. He smiled stupidly.

"A day with out any rest certainly took its toll. I can even think straight, even after I lost that fight. I t only made me

exhausted."

"Do you win all your battles?" Mael asked. Anakin chuckled.

"Mael, the life of a Jedi isn't as easy as it may seem. I do win a lot of them, but some, not without the help of my old mentor

Obi-Wan Kenobi," he explained. Anakin tugged on the doors handle again.

"Being a Jedi must mean a lot to you," Mael said.

"It does, but not as much as being a husband and father. I love my job but I love them more and I will put my family before

being a Jedi, even if it means leaving the order."

"Isn't attachment forbidden for a Jedi?" Anakin tugged again.

"Yes, but being the hard headed man that I am, I don't listen. I listen to my heart and it told me to marry the woman I love

and I did just that. I've been able to keep our marriage and child a secret for thirteen years. All until now. The secret was

exposed the night Medusa attacked the temple. I was put in the medical center with my daughter. The droid took samples or

our blood. That was it for us then. Plus, my wife couldn't help but run up to hug me when she found out I had been hurt. My

daughter joined and the moment was put all over the Holo Net news seconds later. We had no chose but to tell the truth.

After I was released, I was asked to report to the temple for a council meeting about me and my wife. A few hours into the

meeting and clone troopers had begun invading the halls. Medusa was with them and I decided to take her on myself. I don't

know what she used but once I was off my feet, she stuck me with a needle and I was out cold." Mael sighed. Anakin

tugged even harder. Mael watched in amazement as Anakin's body began to glow with blue light. The glow got brighter and

it almost blinded Mael. H placed his claw over his eyes to block of the light. Anakin hadn't noticed and continued to pull on the

door. Slowly, the door started to rip off its hinges.

"Anakin you're..." he heard a loud crack and Anakin flew across the room, followed by the metal door. Mael jumped in front of

Anakin before the door landed on him. Using his own powers, he ejected a bolt of orange lightning from his tails and the

door froze in mid air. He guided the door to the ground and the lightning disappeared. All they could hear now was each

others heavy panting. Anakin smiled weakly.

"Good job," he panted.

"Me! You're the one who got the door off. That was amazing!" Mael yelled in excitement. He held out one of claws toward

Anakin to help him up. Anakin grabbed the soft claw and stood up.

"Now lets get out of here partner." Anakin smiled and followed Mael down through the hole in the ground.

_**Lightsaber**_ in hand, Amelia quietly walked around the capital building the Jedi were being held hostage. The front door was

being guarded by two ugly creatures that stood on two feet nut slouched over a lot. She giggled. She exhaled and walked

up to the front of the building.

"Hold on there you. Where do you think your going?" the one on the right asked.

"Um, I work for Medusa. I'm here to deliver some more Jedi see." She held out her lightsaber. "One of them tried to kill me

with this odd looking weapon, but I took care of it."

"What's your name?" the other asked.

"Uhhhhhhh… Shmi Skywalker," she said. The man nodded.

"We've been waiting for your arrival Shmi. General Moinian is inside waiting for you."

"Thank you boys and by the way, you two are doing a great Job at guarding this place. Make sure you don't let any

unwanted Jedi in here okay!"

"Yes Milady." They bowed and let her pass. She got inside and laughed.

"What idiots I can't believe I pulled that off." She hooked her weapon back to her utility belt. Thank the force she wore this

ugly worn cloak over her uniform.

The ugly creature outside pulled out his comlink.

"Master, Amelia Amidala is inside," he said into it. Sidious smiled from the other side.

'Thank you for your help. I'll get her in my trap before she finds her father. I when I do she'll only have two choices, too turn

to the dark side or be killed."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please, please review and tell me what you think, Questions or anything.** **The next chapter**

**will be soon.**


	17. Sidious' prize

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. After I read them all, I had to update a lot sooner than I planned **

**since everyone wanted to read the rest. The story gets better, so enjoy.**

C-3PO didn't know if he should have left Amelia's room, or continue to make excuses.

"Threepio, why can't I come in?" Padme continued to ask. Threepio made a few sounds.

"Emergency cleaning Milady so you have to stay out there until I'm done."

"Threepio, can I at least talk to my daughter?" she heard a crash. "That's it I'm coming in!" she exclaimed. She pressed the

button on the wall next to her and the door slid open. Threepio stood in the middle of the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Padme. Would you like me to start your breakfast?" he asked. She looked at him and saw Amelia's bed

was empty.

"Where's Amelia?" she asked. Threepio turned to the bed.

"Oh, well I haven't noticed she were gone Milady. She such a quiet human being," he answered. Padme almost fell to her

knees.

"Threepio, what do you know. Something's going on and know ones telling me anything. Me husband has yet to return home

and now my daughter is missing. You must know something?" Threepio didn't speak.

"Threepio please tell me!"

"Milady, I don't think your stable enough to hear this information. When was the last time you checked in to see a medical

droid? We don't want you going into labor to early now do we?" One thing Padme noticed about him was that he was

always concerned about her heath. She was glad that he was concerned, but at a time like this, he didn't need to be.

"Threepio, I am a strong woman and I'm pretty sure I can handle it," she assured.

"Oh dear."

The tunnel Anakin and Mael traveled through was pretty tight. Anakin would get stuck at every corner when he tried to turn.

Luckily, Mael was behind him to give him a little push.

"I see a light ahead," Anakin told him.

"You do know there are probably guards down there," Mael reminded.

"I don't have my lightsaber." Mael sighed. "They must have taken it when they brought me here."

"Most likely, but I think we can take them. I saw a few of them on the way in here and they don't even look like they can

take on a fight with the smallest bug in the galaxy," Mael said. Anakin chuckled. They finally reached the end of the tunnel

and Anakin peaked his head out. No one was around. He dint even see a camera.

"Great security system," he muttered and jumped out of the tunnel. Mael came out behind him. Finally he could see what

Mael really looked like.

He looked like a black Labrador with a bunch of special features. His fur was jet black and he walked on all four legs. He had

two horns on the top of his head that were about two inches in height. He had two fangs that were about three inches in

length. They could do some real damage. He had three fox tails and at the end of each tail was a sharp nail, full of venom.

Last but not least, he had wins of a dragon that he kept folded on his back when he wasn't flying. His wolf shaped body was

strong and his dark red eyes sent chills down Anakin's spine. He stared at his claws. Those were some long sharp nails he

had there. Mael sat down where he was.

"This is a Giperkeen," he sad about himself.

"I've never seen your kind," Anakin added.

"That's because we never leave our home world unless of an emergency and this here is an emergency, so we better start

heading to the other cells. Those Jedi need us."

"There's other Jedi here?" Anakin asked. He followed Mael down the silver hallway.

"Cant you sense them Jedi?" and he left it at that. Mael trotted down the hall and turned his head back every now and then

to see if Anakin was still behind him. The hall was long and cold and as they got farther down, Anakin could sense the other

Jedi Mael was talking about. He closed his eyes and gave himself completely to the force. He tried to see if he could find out

who the Jedi were. Then he bumped into Mael which broke his concentration.

"Be careful Anakin, those are venomous nails attached to my tails," he reminded.

"Do you hear that?" Anakin changed the subject.

"Hear…"

"Shhhhh..." Anakin walked a little further. Mael stayed close behind. Then Anakin took off running like a wild Nexu was

chasing after him.

"Anakin!!" Mael chased after him. Anakin had taken off too early and Mael lost him seconds later. He stuck his nose to the

tiled floor and sniffed around for a trace of Anakin. There were so many corners and turns. He could have gone anywhere.

Then he heard a female scream down the hallway to the left of him.

"Father help me!" Amelia screamed. She was in the arms of Sidious himself. Anakin laid helpless on the floor after a surprise

electric attack.

"Daddy!! Help me!!" Mael pushed Anakin onto his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Anakin smiled and winked. Mael nodded and stepped back.

"Leave the girl alone, take me Sith!" Sidious cackled.

"Leave the daughter of the chosen one behind so I can fight a mangy mutt? Nooooo, I have better plans for the both of

you!" he growled. Amelia struggled to get away. Sidious shot a bolt of lightning from his finger tips toward the both of them.

Hey both disappeared before the lightning hit them.

"What?!" Amelia smiled. Mael hovered in the air. Anakin was on his back.

Sidious pushed Amelia to the floor and began shooting a series of lightning bolts around the room. With Anakin's help, they

were able to dodge then all.

Sidious growled in anger and pulled out his crimson blade. He pointed the tip of the blade toward Mael and with out warning,

shot the last bolt through his lightsaber, which made the lightning a lot more power than before. Anakin force jumped off

Mael's back and landed on his felt. Mael wasn't so lucky. He was blown into the wall behind him. Sidious continued to laugh.

"What going to be funny is you when my father kicks your ass!" Amelia exclaimed. Sidious force pushed her onto her back.

"Skywalker, let us reason. I will spare you and your daughter's life for one small favor," he said. Anakin knitted his eye brows

together.

"I'm listening."

**There's chapter seventeen. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Snatched Away

**Wow it's been a year since I've uploaded. Well, I've done a lot of thinking and this story may have a change in plans. Don't worry, its still the same. Enjoy the last chapter of this part. Part two**

** will be up soon.**

Anakin stood before Sidious waiting to hear what deal Sidious had up his sleeve. The old man laughed.

"What I mean when I say that is that you turn over to the dark side and together we can rule the galaxy!!" His voice rang loudly through the building. Anakin took a step back and shook his head.

"Never!" he said calmly as he reached toward his hip to grab his lightsaber, forgetting he no longer had it.

"Daddy no!!!!'" Amelia screamed. Sidious jumped up and kicked Anakin in his face, knocking him back against Mael. He heard Amelia scream before he blacked out.

*~*

He couldn't stand the Holonet. Not at this time. He couldn't even walk past his data pad without his daughters frightened face flashing through his memory. He couldn't stand the sight of his sick, heart

broken wife, leaning over the bed crying her eyes out. Amelia had been missing, taken by Sidious himself and Anakin felt as if it were his fault. If only he had done what the sith lord had wanted him to

do. He could have saved his wife and daughter from misery. If only he were strong enough to fight him. If only, if only....

**Short chapter but part two of the story will be up soon. It takes place five years later after this story. Pleases review!! thanks for reading!!**


End file.
